Nanite Disruption
by Decipher Philosophy
Summary: Noah had never told Rex about his older sister because unlike Rex's old brother who's crazy, his sister is insane.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, like seriously? Where is my NOAH? It's a time warp and I haven't heard about Noah at all! Are the creators unsure of when to put him in or will he come out as a surprise? T_T I understand that Noah is just human and his main purpose was no longer needed but I love Noah because I'm a sucker for cute men like him. He's cute and Rex's first teenage boy friend. I mean guy friend. So out of frustration I just made this story. Sorry if it sucks! I can't stop putting OC's in my stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own generator Rex

Summary: Noah had never told Rex about his older sister because unlike Rex's old brother who's crazy, his sister is insane.

Nanite Disruption

Chapter 1: Visit

Noah was in the middle of doing homework as usual. Since White Knight is not in the picture in Providence and Rex had been gone for six months, Noah had no way of connection with the Evo saving life so he's just working a normal teenage life. He was one of the top three in his school, winning ping pong championships, making a lot of friends and Claire moving to another school so he was single. His parents became frequently busy with work giving Noah a lot of freedom to do whatever he liked.

But here he was doing his homework for the sake of staying in the top three. At least it was peaceful and no annoying monkey and Evo was distracting him by Spanish soap opras and sloppiness. Yup! This was so much better.

The door bell rang and Noah quickly bounced out of his chair to run after it. It was a surprise. But not a pleasant one.

"Hello!" It was Noah's sister dressed in a ripped pink belly shirt, cut off jeans, cowboy boots, piercings and a butterfly tattoo right on her chest.

"The police actually let you walk in public?" Noah didn't need to ask that question. His sister already had the reputation for dressing like that and never learned.

"Is that how a gay brother suppose to talk to his sister?" She walked into the house looking around. "Still boring as usual!" She sighed frustratingly

"Yeah. So how've you been exploring the adult world? And I can see that you're not eight months pregnant." Noah pointed out.

"Ha. Ha. I'm just here because you know about the whole nanite thing?" His sister waltzed over to the couch and lied on it in a very sexual way that her brother didn't need to see.

"Yeah. Oh god! Don't tell me-" His sister quickly shut his mouth with her hand.

"You are my cute little brother and you'll do _exactly_ as I say, got it?" She let a threat hang in the air. Noah didn't need a clue to know what it was. He nodded sadly. "Good!" She removed her hand. "I've cooked up an experiment and you'll be my subject since your Evo friend cured you."

"What are you going to do to me?" Noah bothered to ask.

"Simple. I'm going to turn you Evo again and see if you'll change into the same type of Evo." She grinned lecherously.

Noah's eyes widen at horror of his own sister. "Are you insane?" He was cut off by a hand.

"You agreed and you can't back out." She smirked knowing that Noah couldn't back down. "Besides, if it goes horribly wrong, your Evo friend will come to your rescue."

Noah wanted to shout, scream and kick or at least run away but he just asked, "But what if it becomes irreversible?"

"Hmmm? I haven't thought that far but you know that you've survived worst." She smiled at her vulnerable brother. "Besides, what left do you have to lose?"

"Our parents."

"They'll understand. Remember that all of our family is under me. I'm easy to manipulate. Be truthful to me Noah, does anyone at all matter to you to live? Anything?" She asked with small interest.

Noah saw a slight memory of Rex. His goofy smile. His tone body. His brown eyes. Noah faintly remembers him say his name. "I do."

"Oh? I don't care. Let's get to work." She stands up and sees Noah crumbling by pieces. "Don't worry. It won't hurt as much as before."

ooOOooOOoo

"That's weird." Doctor Holiday typed through her keyboard.

"What's wrong Doc?" Rex asked during his training with Six.

"There happens to be strange energy waves happening." Holiday responded as she was finding the source.

"Any idea of what's causing it?" Six asked.

"No. It looks like someone is messing with the evo particles but is mixing the signals. Whoever is doing this is a genius."

ooOOooOOoo

"Amazing!" Caesar gasped at the sudden energy waves.

"What is it Caesar?" Black Knight asked. Caesar said something smart that couldn't be comprehend but Black Knight did her best to understand. "So someone is screwing with the nanite energy?" She put it simply.

"Yes." And then Caesar said something smart again which could be translated as, "It might cause havoc."

"Then get down to it and trace where it's coming from." Black Knight ordered.

"It won't be easy." Caesar talked smart which could be translated, "It's all mixed up so it might take long." And then Caesar said, "Whoever is doing this is a genius."

ooOOooOOoo

"I'm a genius!" Noah's sister laughed hysterically.

"Candice! Stop!" Noah screamed.

"Oh don't be a pussy! I'm just charging your nanites to become active! Just a little more longer!" Candice made the power go higher causing Noah to scream out his voice dry.

They were within Candice's lab underground of their house. Noah was strapped against the wall with cords stuck into his skin electrifying him. Several more minutes, Candice stopped it and unstrapped Noah. She let Noah fall to the floor.

"Get up." She kicked him onto his back. "Get up!"

Noah faintly opens his eyes. "Too tired." He croaked.

"Fine then. Lie there. I'll get your shots ready." Candice walked away.

Noah groaned. He agreed and he couldn't back down. He couldn't disagree to begin with. His sister had control over their family. She was never stable to begin with when Noah was born. Ever since the Evo explosion happen, his parents told him that her brain was a victim to its affects causing her to become a reckless mad scientist at a young age.

Noah wanted to lie there until his sister was gone but he knew it wasn't a possibility so stood up fighting against the numbness and pain. She grabbed his arm and injected something. "AUGH! What did you do?"

"Easy. It's a small recording machine. It records all of you external and internal conditions. Now," She walked over to her computer and let the wall Noah was strapped in open. It revealed another room similar to Providence by color and structure. At the middle of that room held a circular machine on the floor. "I want you to stand in the middle of that machine." Noah did as he was told. She was about to close the door but remembered something. "I want you to be as quiet as possible to not let the neighbors hear you." She closed it and Noah was surrounded by a yellow glass.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Candice smirked. "Good boy."

ooOOooOOoo

"It looks like the energy waves stopped." Holiday reported. "I wasn't able to track it down." She stated disappointedly.

"If there is an emergency, we'll know what it is." Six told her assuringly making her smile.

"Awe! No action?" Rex groaned. Holiday looked super concentrated on finding it and nothing.

Bobo shrugged. "At least more rest time for me." He jumped over to the door.

ooOOooOOoo

"Dang it!" Caesar groaned.

"What is it?" Black Knight asked.

"The energy waves stopped. I wasn't able to find a trace." He pouted really wanting to know the mastermind.

"If there is an emergency, we'll know what it is." She told him before leaving the room.

ooOOooOOoo

"Hey, Noah! There's a party at my house this weekend! Wanna come?" One of Noah's guy friends asked.

"Sorry. I'm not in the mood." Noah declined but then was held under his friends arm.

"Oh come on! I'm doing this because I know a cute dude who likes you." He whispered.

Noah blushed. "Marcus!" Noah tried to get himself free. "You know I'm not into men like that." He got himself free although couldn't free himself from blushing.

"Oh right, your into men like that Evo kid right?" Marcus asked.

"How many times are you going to let me tell you? And he's no longer that kind of important okay? We never talk any more." Noah frowned.

"Awe! Come here!" Marcus pulled Noah into a hug.

"Wow. Being comforted by a straight man. Every gay man's dream."

"Oh shut up. But somehow I'm glad because he won't take away my spot from your heart." Marcus looked down at him with a smile.

"Oh really? What spot would that be?" Noah asked sarcastically

"Your straight best friend! We've been friends since kindergarten and I never left you since even when you told me you were gay!" Marcus squeezed Noah happily.

"And look at where that got me. You're like a mother who desperately wants her son to get a boyfriend." Noah deadpanned but couldn't help the smile creeping up his face. It was true. Marcus and him were friends since Kindergarten but he had to move to Hawaii because of his father job for their Junior year but Marcus found a job here from his father's business (which he begged for) to stay here for their Senior year.

"Hey! That's what guy friends are for anyway." Marcus let go and put a resting arm on Noah's shoulders instead. "Besides, you're like a sister to me. In my family, having a lover is important!"

"From your billions of girlfriends, it must be." Noah chuckled.

"Hey!" Marcus pouted but could help a grin. "So coming to my party?"

"Hmm? Yeah. Why not?"

"Alright!" They high fived.

Noah arrived at Marcus's house secretly from his sister. Cars were all over. Loud music was blasting and the sound of chatter was high in the air. Noah knew this should be a good party. He knocked on the door and met a smiling Marcus with a not surprising girl wrapped around by his arms.

"Hey Noah! Glad you could make it!" Marcus let Noah in and he was quickly engulfed by the party's atmosphere. A lot of people were dancing, talking, playing games and heading upstairs. A lot of them were holding red cups.

"You didn't bring alcohol here did you?" Noah asked worriedly because he's been to these kinds of parties and it never ended pretty. Noah never drank though.

"Hello no! The exams are tomorrow and the games are after that! We gotta pass to win!" Marcus shouted over the music.

"Then shouldn't you guys be studying!" Noah arched an eyebrow.

'Relax! Hey, Thomas!" Noah looked to where Marcus was calling and saw that the guy was cute but not in little boy cute. It was one of the football players who was also open to being gay. Thomas Ledge was tan with black hair swauved back and reached to his shoulders. He was tall, muscles everywhere, slight facial hair and kind to nearly all. Not too perfect which makes it right. Almost like young Eduardo Verástegui performing in Charm.

"HIM!" Noah blushed and froze at his spot while Thomas walked over to them.

"Yes, Marcus?" His voice was deep and smooth like dark chocolate melted into hot cocoa.

"This is my friend, Noah! The guy I've been telling you about!" Marcus pushed Noah forward who was still in pure shock of fear to being in bigger humiliation. He wouldn't have come if he knew it was Thomas.

"El amor, es un placer conocerte." Thomas took Noah's hand and kissed it making Noah become red like cherry.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that." Noah didn't know what else to say.

"I said, 'Love, it is a pleasure to meet you.'. It's Spanish." Thomas smiled showing his pearl white teeth. His smile was breath-taking unlike Rex's goofy smile that just light up the whole room. Noah frowned. He shouldn't be thinking about Rex at a change of a lifetime right now.

"Oh, no wonder why it sounded familiar." Noah chuckled nervously.

"I'll leave you kids alone." Marcus left with his girl and Noah was silently cursing him to not leave him in his vulnerable state.

"Shall we dance or would you like to talk?" Noah shivered at the sound of Thomas's voice sinking so deeply in Noah's ears into his body.

"Uh.." Noah couldn't move his feet. "Let's talk."

"Good decision." Thomas led Noah to an abandoned couch and they began talking. Noah was unsure what to say but later he began to feel comfortable. They were both into sports, had responsibilities and a lot of stories to tell each other. What really interested Noah was how Thomas spoke Spanish. It warmed Noah's heart for some reason.

"Is there a man you like, who speaks Spanish too?" Thomas asked out of the blue.

"What? No." Noah answered somewhat honest. He does have feelings lingering in him but nothing potential about it.

"Really? Because you talk about this 'Rex' fondly Senior, I like you but I know that a man like you could never be satisfied with what's normal." Thomas smiled considerately.

"Oh trust me. I would like a bit of normal now and then." They laughed softly.

"But be true to your heart." Thomas advices

"That won't be necessary. We haven't seen each other in six months and I have no idea where he nowadays." Noah looked down depressingly. He doesn't know where Rex is and Rex..."He never even bothers to drop by anymore."

"Yes, the busy man. But if you can't stop thinking about him, even with a man such as myself, you know you need to do something about it. If you prolong it any longer, he might truly forget all about you. A beautiful man as yourself don't deserve to be the one in pain." Thomas leaned forward and kissed Noah on the forehead making him blush uncontrollably.

"R-really?" Noah stuttered.

"Of course." Thomas words didn't send that shiver down Noah again but his words were true and sincere. Noah knew Thomas's words were true and he really wanted to see Rex. Maybe...it may be dangerous to ask but his sister could help him.

"AAUGH!"

"MARCUS!" Noah ran over to him and held him in his arms. Noah saw Marcus's eyes glow white. "Oh no. Marcus! Don't turn Evo on me! Don't turn Evo on me!" Noah shouted over and over again but it didn't help. He was thrown out of the way as Marcus transformed into a octopus-squid-man like Evo that grew into a giant tearing the house down. Everyone got out safely since this happened more than once before and they knew the protocol.

Marcus attacked the other houses as he headed for the city to cause massive destruction. A few minutes later, Providence came over shooting him down but it only angered him to eliciting a ray beam from it's one red eye.

"Hey ugly!" The monster looked up to be met by a metal fist.

Everyone at the party, as curiously foolish and young, watched the fight. "Wait! Where's Noah?" Thomas called out and everyone looked at one another to not see him anywhere.

"Look!" One of the girls shrieked as Noah came out of the broken house.

Thomas quickly came to his side to help him out. "Are you okay Noah?"

"Surprisingly yes." Noah gasped. "Where's Marcus?"

"Providence and your friend, Rex is taking care of him." Thomas answered.

Noah looked to where Marcus was fighting against Rex and Providence's weapons from below and in the sky. "NO!"

"Don't worry, Noah! Your friend can cure him." Thomas assured him but Noah shook his head.

"No. I can see it. He's incurable." Noah blocked his eyes with his hands.

"What can you see?"

"I can see..." Noah looked at Marcus. "I can see data! Numbers! Words! Boxes! Circles! Lines! I can see his nanites!" Noah watched as Marcus had been successfully brought down by a huge net and pummeled to the ground by Rex. Noah ran after Marcus because he knew what they were going to do.

"I can't heal him!" Rex tried but it wouldn't work.

Marcus roared and struggled out of the net. One of Providence aircrafts floated over them. Black Knight's voice was heard. "Rex, we have no choice but to exterminate him." Rex looked helplessly at the creature and knew there was no other choice. Rex flew away from the scene. "Good job Rex. Now, on my mark! Exterminate him! G-"

"NOOOO!" Noah placed his hands on the beast and lines of blue, yellow, green and red covered his body. His eyes flashed white.

"Hold your fire!" Black Knight stopped herself as she saw the Evo entire body marked with different color of lines and soon it's body was glowing white.

It shrank down to human size. Noah's hands were placed right on his cheeks as he looked up with tears pouring down at the near termination of his friend. The colors and white light faded and Marcus opened his eyes to see Noah wrecked in tears. "Noah?" He smiled tiredly. "Did we have fun at the party or what? My parents are going to kill me."

"Don't joke at a time like this." Noah croaked. "I almost lost you."

"I'm sorry." Marcus fainted into Noah's arms. Noah fell to his knees holding onto Marcus for dear life.

Noah or anyone, except one person, didn't know what had just happened. Providence and Rex with his team had just witness Noah curing an incurable by his bare hands.

"Holiday, do you know what had just happened?" Six asked through his ear piece.

"I don't know. I think Noah's nanites had been mutated into a whole new level above Rex's nanites." Holiday responded. "Can you bring them back to base?"

"We'll get to it." Six looked to Rex. "Rex, we're have to retrieve Noah and his friend." Six jumped towards them.

"I'm way ahead of you." Rex released his boogie pack and flew towards the two. He grabbed the two and Six guarded them from Providence.

"Don't let them take him!" Caesar called out from the screen in the aircraft.

"Too late. There gone." Black Knight grimaced as she watched Rex fly away with a mystery.

A/N: Okay then. Noah has a heartless older sister name Candice who is a genius due to the Evo explosion. Always using Noah as her subject of her experiments. She has complete control over Noah's and their family's will. Noah also has a long time straight friend name Marcus since Kinder garden although he was never heard of since he moved away. Right now you should know that Noah is a Senior and that he is actually openly gay to everyone. Rex or any of Providence just hadn't known since sexual orientation isn't implied in profiles.


	2. friends for life

A/N: I'm calmed down now. I got to see Noah again! :D Read if you want to anyways.

For people wondering about being a Noah fan...Well can I help it? It's not only because of the pairing but because Noah is cute, comes from a normal somewhat mysterious back ground we could come to understand and he's HUMAN! Six is human but he has swords with special training from the deadliest man on Earth while Noah is NORMAL and always fighting and is still capable of surviving. He wants to be useful which a lot of us wants to be and he's reliable, cute by how he crushes on a girl. I just loved how he panicked over prom! A guy panicking over a girl's needs is definitely on my check list because he truly genuinely cares! I consider him, in the show, that he's the best friend you could ever want or boyfriend who cares for your needs! But I want him to be gay. This is why I stay single...

Chapter 2: Friends for life

Rex had bought him to where he has been this whole time. Out of instincts when Six took Marcus for Holiday to check on, Noah cried on Rex's shoulder. Rex held him for comfort. Noah felt his body burn and then his body suddenly lit but then it died as he fainted in Rex's arms.

"Noah!" Rex knelled down and tried to shake him back to Earth.

"Stop that!" Rex looked up to see a woman that didn't dress quite properly. She jumped down to them and injected something into Noah's neck.

"What did you just do?" Rex didn't even know who this woman was and she just injected something weird in Noah.

"Quit your whining! I'm regenerating his nanites. He just cured something you couldn't so be grateful that I'm saving his life." She scoffed and rolled her eyes at the boy. "Besides, he's my brother so get your hands off him!" She roughly kicked Rex away. "If you want to see Noah again, I want you to bring Providence and your little team to our house five o'clock sharp tomorrow morning." She revealed a gun and clicked it. "Or else." A cruel smirk chuckled as she threw gas grenades.

"Wait!" Rex used his boogie pack to blow the smoke away and saw that they were gone. He ran towards the lab. "Doc! Some woman claiming to be Noah's sister just kidnapped him!"

"Do you know where she went?" questioned Holiday.

"Yes! She said to gather everyone including Providence to Noah's house at five o'clock sharp!"

Six stepped in. "Then we wait until five o'clock."

"Are you crazy? Noah could be in danger right now!"

"We have to follow the directions or else. We have to take this professionally." Six lectured.

Rex glared at him with a snarl but then crossed his arms and shouted. "Fine then!"

ooOOooOOoo

Noah opened his eyes to realize that he was on the medical bed of his sister's lab. "Candice?" Noah croaked.

"Don't worry. Marcus is with your Evo friend. I'm nearly surprised you and the Evo got to be friends." She checked the data of his health. "Your nanites are stabled and powered to your control and your friends will be coming here for the morning. I have an hour to train you. Get up!" She tossed the bed over having Noah collide to the floor.

He groaned but did as he was told. His wrist was grabbed roughly to be led into the training facility that had nothing but automobiles and aircrafts. Candice smiled at her brother suspiciously, "You will have to control these machines."

"What? But machines aren't made of nanites." Noah looked back to meet a foot crash to his nose. "Ugh!" Noah covered his bleeding nose.

"This isn't a quiz. This is training so shut your trap and survive!" She jumped and nearly crushed Noah's stomach if he hadn't rolled over. Noah stood up and got his elbows at 90 degrees along side the body with arms in front of shoulders, and fists in front of his chin. He dodge a few punches and then he tried punches of his own but his sister dodged with ease. She back flipped away and then forward to initial a kick but Noah block it with his forearms.

He took the ankle and pulled his sister away to only have her back flip again and run forward using a high kick but Noah dodge and launched forward with a jab to her chest. She stumbled back and Noah took the moment to jab right, left, right and then an uppercut.

"Ugh!" She felt her chin. "You've gotten better."

Noah didn't respond. It was too much of a risk. He ran forward and did a round house kick to her face. She fell to the floor coughing out blood. "That's it!" She got back her stance and pushed forward to grab Noah's wrist toss him over breaking his wrist and head locking him with her arm. "I thought going easy would be good enough but I've underestimated you." She said breathlessly. "I can't stand you. I should just kill you now. You have nothing to save you!"

"No!" Noah's eyes flashed white, the color of lines brighten with an extra color of purple and his free arm made the lines appear on the automobiles and aircrafts. He forced them forward. Candice let go to jump out of the way. She knocked against a wall having it open and reveal different dangerous Evos but that didn't matter. Noah took control of them without touch and cured them.

"STOP!" Candice shouted.

Noah stopped and the lines faded.

"You were in control this whole time?" She asked seriously.

"Yes." Noah answered breathlessly. "That's weird. I've done so much but I don't feel as tired as I should be." Noah realized his breathing was becoming regular and his strain muscles were okay.

"That's because I upgraded you." Candice smirked and then looked up. "See what I've done?"

Noah looked at the same direction to see a rectangular window showing the faces of Rex, his brother and team, Black Knight and Marcus staring at him in shock.

"As you can see, I was already born a genius before the Evo explosion but then afterward the nanites made me so much more that I became deadly and possibly what you call 'insane'. But I've done it. I'VE FOUND THE CURE FOR THE NANITE WAR!"

"What?" Rex looked at Holiday and his brother. "Is she telling the truth?"

"It's hard to believe it but yes. Noah was able to cure multiple Evos without contact and is not even breaking a sweat." Caesar responded. "How did she do this?"

"Come with me upstairs and I'll tell you how!" Candice shouted.

All of them were upstairs in the living room. Noah was sitting on the coach with his head lying on Marcus's shoulder. Rex found this odd since he never saw a man lying against another man's shoulder like that. The others cared less.

"Tell me how you made this!" Caesar asked curiously.

"I'm a person." Noah deadpanned.

"Sorry, how did you make him happen?" Caesar corrected.

Candice shrugged. "It was easy. One day I was bored and I planned this in just an hour and got bored again so decided to use Noah to put it into action."

"Wow! Just an hour! This took years to create nanites and the war has been almost a decade and you just figured it all out in an hour!" Caesar stared at her bewilderedly.

"Yup!"

"How?"

"Caesar, calm down." Black Knight ordered.

"Sorry, but seriously how?" Caesar truly wanted to know.

"Well, it was just a theory but my brother had became an Evo once and I thought about how he became the Evo he is. Nanites were simply used for medical terms but the flaw you gave your nanites is a highly complicated thing to explain to you dimwits so I'll simply say you didn't have the right precision and calculations to keep it stable. I had cured my brother long before he became an Evo by my machines for fun and didn't believe he turned into one until I discovered a man named Van Kleiss." Candice said his name in scorn. "Never liked a person who went against my inventions so I thought of it all in my head of how to turn my brother Evo and better than this boy." Candice pointed at Rex. "Since that man and your brother had created you, it was only fair to show who was the better scientist."

"Will you just please tell me how?" Caesar was becoming really impatient.

"I'll explain little since not everyone will understand but the nanites are a setting time bomb for transformation. The internal conditions of the human body are different. If the different stats of levels were to be higher or lower than the nanites in their possession could handle, they will screw with the nervous system for information to have a suitable body for the nanites to live from its programming just like the news I heard about your creation 'Alpha'."

Candice continued, "I cured Noah at first by electrifying signals into his brain to have better communication balance with his nanites since there wasn't a cure and I was bored that time. This time I created different sorts of nanites to match one another like the proteins of our DNA. But I juiced it up a bit more than just setting its control. I enhanced these nanites into different programs. The blue one is the obvious failure you made but it helps the yellow one which allows empathic connections to other nanites to be in control. Those that are incurable are met with the green nanite that gives the other nanites new sets of information to be able to live within the host's normal body. It's matched with the red nanite that keeps the other nanites from overpowering the other three. The purple nanite stores energy to regenerate Noah. Did you get all that?"

They, except Caesar and Noah looked, dumbfounded. "Huh? You lost me at 'by'." Rex rubbed his sore head.

"Amazing! Why didn't we think about that?"

"Because you only hoped that similar nanites will help control one another and basically thought of them more mechanically than livingly. Everything has its opposites or similarities needed to balance one another. Everything lies onto a scale is always my motto. Now!" Candice stood up from her chair. "I am going to sleep! Been up all night perfecting my little brother! And my little brother's purple nanite is still taking balance to the other nanites. His body needs to shut down for the immune system to not override it." She took Noah into her arms to bring him to his room too.

"Wait! Will you discuss more of this in the lab?" Caesar asked hopefully or somewhat desperately

Candice chuckled. "Sure. But make sure you have someone there." She walked up the stairs.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that if you piss her off, she won't hesitate from killing you." Marcus answered.

"And who are you?" Rex asked.

"I'm Noah's best friend since Kinder garten. Marcus Sawyer and no, I'm not a liar." Marcus smiled proudly.

"Huh?" Rex didn't catch on.

"His last name is like Tom Sawyer." Holiday answered for him and then told Marcus, "He doesn't read many books. So you and Noah had always been friends? How come we've never heard of you?"

"I moved away during our sophomore year. He tells me a lot about you guys, I guess there was never an actual time for my name to pop up." Marcus responded.

"Really? Did he tell you how awesome I am?" Rex posed.

Marcus chuckled. "Yeah. He mainly only talked about you. He has a serious **crush **on you."

Everyone's eyebrow raised. "What?"

Marcus's eyes widen. "Oh my gosh! You have no idea Noah is gay!"

"Gay?" Rex cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"It means homosexuals. Same sex loving the same sex." Six answered.

"Whoa! Seriously!"

"You've been to his school right?" Marcus knows the adventures the two had in the past.

"But he was seeing Claire and he was flirting with other girls!" Rex felt like the whole world in front of him changed.

"That what Noah does. Everyone in our neighborhood and city knows that Noah is gay. Noah makes friends with the sisters to know their brothers. Haven't you seen Claire's older brother?" Marcus takes out a cellphone from his pocket and showed Rex a picture of a hot guy standing next to Claire and Noah. Rex's jaw dropped.

Bobo got to see it too. "Wow. I wish I had pecks like him."

Marcus grinned. "Noah only got to go out with him for a few months before they had to leave. Yet, he's still a virgin." He sighed theatrically while Rex's jaw was open but nothing could come out. He couldn't even breathe.

How could he have not notice? Now that Rex thought about it, he had never seen Noah kiss a girl. At school, he wasn't attacked by the girls even if he was popular for his skills on table tennis...

"But he flirts with girls!" Rex pointed out remembering about the delivering truck.

"He only does that in case they have a cute brother. It's one of the many tactics. The girls don't mind because they always have this set in mind that they can change gay men back to the playing field. Come on. Even the field trip to another school knows that he's gay by just looking at him. Almost the entire U.S. students and their parents knows." Marcus rolled his eyes of the obvious.

"I even knew." Bobo said.

"You? Holiday!"

"Sorry Rex, but it was kind of obvious."

"White Knight!"

"I didn't hire him to seduce you. He was the only qualified teen who could probably survive being friends with you."

"SIX!"

Six was silent but nodded.

Rex huddled at the corner feeling like the biggest oblivious idiot about his own best friend.

"Hey, don't feel bad! You've been stuck in an antisocial facility with constant amnesias, it's natural to be clueless." Marcus shrugged.

"So Noah is gay?" Rex looked back at Marcus to see him nod nonchalantly. "And I'm the only one who never knew?" Nod. "And he likes me?" Nod. "Me?" Nod. Rex looked down at the floor unable to cope with his stupidity.

"Noah thought you knew." said Marcus.

Rex crumbled to the floor.

"Is he usually like this?" Marcus asked.

"No. I've never seen him so down." Holiday became worried.

"Hmmm?" Marcus shrug. "We should get some eye shut ourselves. Good thing I asked to sleep here. Good night! Or Good morning!" Marcus ran upstairs.

"We should also get some shut eye because tomorrow might be hectic." Holiday suggested.

"It was nice associating with you White Knight." Black Knight reached out her hand.

"Same here Black Knight." White Knight shook hands with her.

"Let's go Caesar." Black Knight ordered.

Caesar groaned but did as he was told and followed her out of the door.

"Good morning." Bobo yawned. Everyone walked out that door.

ooOOooOOoo

"What's happening?" Black Knight asked her subordinates calmly.

"We have an intruder and we don't know where it went!"

"Is there any clue what it is?"

"One of the guards said it was a woman!"

"I think I have a clue." Black Knight walked over to Caesar's lab. She opened the door to see Candice and Caesar talking about paranormal worlds.

"Why bother making it sound so complicated? Scientist just does it because they love to have a sense of being right or smarter and in control. Listen to me." She takes the marker from Caesar's hand and corrects his equation. "I'm a genius because I have common sense and I have a great memory. Plus!" She pointed a finger up in front of Caesar's face. Lowered it down gently with a satisfied smirk and half lidded eyes. "Being relaxed. Your more anxious than you are thoughtful." She got behind Caesar and messaged his shoulders nicely. "Be relaxed." She cooed.

"Having fun?" BK (Black Knight) deadpanned.

"BK! I was just-"

Candice wrapped her arms around Caesar's shoulders. "I was just helping him correct his flaws. Obviously us women have the brains." Candice purred.

"Hey!"

"Look at the many flaws honey." Candice chuckled at the defeated look on Caesar's face.

Caesar stood up to erase the board while Candice took a comfy seat on the table with her legs crossed. BK stood next to her. "What are you doing here?'

"Just bored as usual. Knowing too much makes you bored a lot. My little brother is having fun with the other Evo kid." Candice sighed.

"So you just thought about causing a ruckus in my building because you are bored?" BK glared at her.

"Why not? No Evos are going to be released today."

"How do you know that?" She eyed her.

Candice smiled smugly. "I can predict everyone's day that they will become an Evo without interference. You know that my brother could heal every nanite in the entire Earth but I'm not letting him do that. I know that you and the others are thinking of doing such a thing."

"Then why bother revealing him?"

"I just wanted to show who is better than them all. It took years to make this mess and five to find a cure. Before anyone found it, I did. I was only sixteen at the time."

"I've researched about you, but you never came up in any of the world wide data."

"That's because I don't associate with a society that needs me. Everything lies upon a scale, I'm not going to hold it." Candice got up. "I already gave this speech to my little brother's friends. I should go get him now."

"So if I ask you to join Providence..."

Caesar slipped having his folder of papers fly to the air. Candice giggled happily like a school girl. "I might say yes." She exited the room leaving a smiling BK and an anxious Caesar.

ooOOooOOoo

"One for the goal!" Marcus threw the basketball and it scored through the hoops. "Whoo! I thought you told your sister that you're heading to Rex's place." Marcus looked at Noah who was shirtless due to the sweat. The sun was really beaming down at them on the basketball court.

"I was going there but I decided not to. Having this new power, I just don't want to put my powers before me. Because I might just end up being a hero without considering what I have now." Noah shot a ball through the hoops.

"Like me?" Marcus smirked.

"Uh?" Noah whistled.

"Hey!" Marcus smacked his arm playfully.

"Watch out! I'm a deadly Evo!" Noah threw the ball at him.

"Sure you are." Marcus chuckled as he grabbed the ball. He walked over to Noah. His eyes laid directly on the deranged hand mark on Noah's left side of his chest. He placed his own hands on it. "Did it hurt?"

"Yeah. I know it hurt but I don't remember how intense it was. I've been hurt worst anyways." Noah smiled sadly.

Marcus formed his frown to a grin and his hand into a fist. "Hey! No sulking! Let's forget all about that and focus on the championships tomorrow! You're my permanent wingman! And I'm yours!"

Noah smiled laughing lightly. "Yeah." Just a moment when Noah looked up at Marcus, his eyes were fully lit open and concentrated certainly on Marcus. The boy knew the Noah was just staring at him as a friend but to spectators, they were easily mistaken. Especially by Rex who was witnessing everything not afar.

He wanted to see Noah and talk after a long time but now, he knew that he would pull himself to being just the third wheel. And Rex didn't want that. "Oh come on Rex! You've already gone over this! Noah is just your friend! Marcus is straight which is not the point but if he can be friends with Noah, then I can! You can do this!" Everyone stared at the bizarre boy in the middle of the side walk chanting to himself in Spanish.

"Hey Rex!" Noah called to him recognizing that Spanish accent anywhere. "Come join us!"

Rex faced to them with a huge smile and wave of the hand."H-hey! Noah...Marcus..."

Marcus notices the lack of upbeat energy. "Whoa. What's up with you?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Rex cocked his head in confusion.

Marcus shrugged somehow getting an idea. "Nothing. Well, will you look at the time? Need to go!" Marcus ran towards his bike.

"Hey!" Noah yelled but Marcus pedaled away. "Hmph!" Noah pouted, sighed and then flashed a smile at Rex. "Want to play one on one then?"

"Uhm?" Rex blushed showing an awkward smile. "Sure."

"What's wrong? You look stiff as a statue." Noah touched Rex's shoulders making Rex remember what Marcus said.

"I...sorry, maybe another time. I have...things to do."

"But we haven't played for six months!" Noah pouted again showing Rex sweet puppy eyes.

"Sorry Noah. Duty calls." Rex bought out his boogie pack and flew away feeling ashamed for his behavior. Noah watched him wide-eyed because Rex never back down from a challenge unless something important was stopping him. Then it hit Noah or more like it hit Marcus since he punched him square in the jaw.

"OWWW! For someone who spends more time studying than sports, you pack one hell of a punch!" Marcus rubbed his sore jaw.

Noah immediately grabbed his collar and slammed him against the wall in his own apartment. Demonic eyes glowed intensely into Marcus soul. "What. Did. You. Tell. Rex?" Marcus shook in fear because Noah was deadly before the change and now that he became stronger, Marcus had to tell the truth. Not that he ever lied.

"Itoldhimyoulikehim!" He said quickly and saw Noah's eyes stared at him in horror.

"ARE YOU INSANE LIKE MY SISTER? Okay, not that close but seriously?" Noah threw him to the ground and held his face on his hands. He turned around and slid his back against the wall down. He groaned sadly. "Didn't you learn from your last mistakes?"

Marcus sat next to him. "Hey, I'm sorry. It slipped out and Rex didn't even know you were a homosexual."

Noah looked at him in disbelief. "Really?"

"Really." Marcus said seriously.

Noah dropped his face in his hands again. "Now we won't be friends anymore. The only straight guy friends I lose are those **you **somehow _accidentally _blurt out that I like them."

"Come on! Have a little more faith in the guy! He didn't even know what is a homosexual in the first place!" Marcus tried to cheer him up.

"Does it matter!" Noah stood up raised his head and then fisting his hands beside him. "He wouldn't want to be friends with me anymore! If I told him I didn't like him anymore...that would just be a lie." Noah grimaced of the idea of it happening.

"Wow." Marcus stood up. "You really do like him."

"No. I mean I do like him but it's been six months. I miss him. I missed him a lot." Noah lowered his head.

"Noah." Marcus put a comforting hand on his shoulder but he shoved it away.

"I need to be alone." Noah ran out his door.

"Noah! Argh! Stupid! Stupid!" Marcus punched his head. "Wait a minute!" An idea came up. "It's a good thing I kept that monkey's number!" Marcus remembered Bobo giving him the number to talk just in case something's up with Noah for Rex's sake and this was one of it. "Hello? Bobo, I need you to tell Rex..."

ooOOooOOoo

Noah was on his bed sulking. He skipped dinner because he didn't feel like eating knowing that his Evo best friend was going to stop being one. It made him sick knowing it would come to that now.

Knock Knock

Noah ignored it thinking it was just in his head.

Knock Knock

Ignore...Ignore...

"Hey Noah!" Noah jumped off his bed and looked up to see Rex knocking against his window.

"Rex!" Noah hurriedly opened the window. "What are you doing here? I thought you had other stuff to do!" Rex entered through the window and walked into the room to turn around and face Noah with a wondering stare. "What? Do I got something on my face?" Noah wiped his face with his hands.

Rex laughed. "No. I heard from Bobo that Marcus told you about what happened the other night and that you beat the crap out of him."

"I wouldn't say 'beat the crap out of him' but I wish I had." Noah sighed depressingly. "I know what you're here to do. Go ahead. Say that you don't want to see me anymore." Noah couldn't look at Rex because this was harder than his other friendships.

"What are you talking about? I'm not going to throw our friendship because you like me! You know better than that Noah!" Rex walked towards him showing a face of hurt.

Noah looked at him in shock. "But aren't you disgusted by me?"

Rex scoffed. "Van Kleiss having a crush on me is disgusting but you're my best friend Noah. I really gave a lot of thought into this and I'm sorry for the way I behave. You've been always gay and had a crush on me and you haven't attacked me and I must be the most oblivious idiot in the world to not notice the little things about you. You're still the Noah I know."

Noah blushed. "You think being gay is a little thing?"

"It's just one of the little things about you I love about you but I can't say I am gay. If I was gay, you would definitely be my first pick." Rex showed his idiotic huge smile making Noah blush redder in amazement.

"Yeah." Noah said softly and then showed a sweet smile of his own while staring directly at Rex with blue eyes sparkling like shooting stars flying across the sky.

"Uhm?" Rex's heart jumped. Noah had never smiled so angelic to him that he couldn't think right.

Noah chuckled. "In a way, it sounds like you rejected me." Noah sat on his bed only sounding slight disappointed because Rex was willing to be his best friend and that was enough.

"What? No I-" Rex tripped on his own foot falling on top of Noah. "Sorry." He groaned as he got slightly up on his arms. He looked down to Noah below him all vulnerable.

Rex gulped. Noah looked so defenseless that Rex could do anything to him. _Anything_...

"Did you turn another one Noah?" Both boys looked out the door to see Candice leaning against the door frame with a content smirk. "You do know my little brother has a reputation for turning most guys gay without even trying but he's still a virgin." She sighed theatrically "You two have fun." She chuckled and then walked away locking the door behind her.

They were silent while staring at the door and then stared at each other. Rex immediately got up. "Oh wow, I should go now!"

"Sorry about my sister Rex." Noah stood up.

"What? Oh, there's nothing to worry about. Uhm...Noah. About you turning another one gay.."

"Out of luck. Most men I know are gay but doesn't realize it. Others are just meant to be straight." Noah shrugged.

"Oh good. Well...see ya!" Rex jumped out the window and flew away still feeling his heart thump erratically

Noah was actually aware of this having a content smirk on his face.

"Noah! I need you right now!" That smile was gone now that his sister needed to test him violently once more.

A/N: Rex is not gay!...Yet. Hehehehe! Obviously Caesar is crushing on Candice while Rex is discovering his gayness. I kinda wondering something. In this I made Noah 17 thinking that he still is since it's only been six months and he was in junior high, Rex is already sixteen before the six months since there was a birthday episode. I think I made Noah older than him. Or was Noah older than him ever since in the show or did Rex's birthday passed through those six moths. I seriously wish there were holiday specials in this show. :I I think too much.


	3. Much needed love

Chapter 3: Much needed love

It had been a month since Rex told Noah he was okay with his sexuality and that he wanted them to continue being friends. Everyone was okay with that. Although Marcus isn't going to let Rex take his spot of being Noah's number one best friend. Throughout the month, Noah had been helping Rex cure Evos. Noah is able to cure from a distance but the Evos had to be still so the two boys would beat the hell out of the Evos to cure. Rex didn't mind because curing did take a lot of power and he didn't have the purple nanite to help him. He liked bashing things instead.

Candice had been spending more time with Caesar which was a relief to Noah so he didn't have to be tested painfully so much when his sister got bored. So far the two had been discussing about random theories of science and such. Candice could easily cure the world but then she didn't feel like it. It pissed Black Knight and Doctor Holiday but the woman didn't care. It was too much work for her.

"Why won't you cure the world? Just give me the formulas and calculations you used and I'll do the work!" Holiday shouted at her. She had been trying over and over again to get something from this psycho in her house.

"No. You don't get it." Candice blew a smoke from her cigarette.

"What don't I get? You've been telling me that since we've met!" Holiday was exasperated.

Candice sighed. "Let me put it simple. The nanites I created for my brother had to have an electrical charge into his body for the nanites to respond to work immediately to connect to his nervous system. It takes a few hundred bolts each time to have it work which would cause likely death. It's too risky because babies infected are likely to die. I could possibly create a cure through the air and water to cure the world but there are people who wish to stay an Evo. Likely suicides, war (if we're discovered to make the cure) or another catastrophic explosion to cause the Evo event may happen. We can do it by individuals in areas but people will be destructive to stop individuals from being cured to cause a conspiracy of Evos versus non-Evos. Creating more barriers between our kind such as religion, culture and other wacko's being will cause prejudism as bad as racism."

Noah, who had been listening to all this with Marcus and Rex on the coach watching a Spanish soap opera had dumb it down it, "We will eventually be killed by the cure or kill each other due to the cure."

"Exactly." Candice blew another smoke.

"That's crazy!" Holiday wasn't going to believe any of it. "A majority of the people wants to be cured!"

A venomous glare strike Holiday down her very soul. "That's what you think. Listen bitch, I've been underground in other parts of the world unlike you who has been stuck in a damn lab! Stop your f***** blabbering about your own damn retarded statistics and understand through that pretty head of yours! The world is always aching for a fight or a war! Not everyone but even a small group can cause bloody chaos! There are 4 billion of people and another billion of other species on this Earth and yet only about ten million or more of people die in wars! People struggles internal war with the Evo contamination but further racism and prejudism will reach among the streets once a cure separates our kind just like the blacks, reds and whites!"

Noah dumb it down to (since he's use to his sister's smart-ass rambling) "The cure separates the humans and Evos and both sides will fight for who is the dominate species."

"Sounds messed up but true." Rex decided to say and Marcus nodded.

"I'm sure we'll find a way around this!" Holiday tried once more.

Candice burned out her cigarette on the ashtray and left it there with a sigh. "No there isn't. All of us have a fear even if we don't want to admit it. We have something to be brave about and something to be scared about. Life is a scale and I'm not going to hold it. Everyone or most of them can be easily manipulated to the idea of power and more which is in every war in history. Take WWI for instance. It started all because Austro-Hungary wanted more land. I'm not going to cause the death of millions because of your selfish attempt at what _you_ believe is right. Take examples on Rex's friend. They use their powers to survive and if they're regular kids, they'll be an easy target for older and stronger scum on the street and they don't want to be separated once caught by the police or be inflicted with sides of war. The Evo affect actually helps people as much as burden them. They've gotten used to it since it's been about ten years and grown accustomed to it. I made my brother someone who will help those who wish to be helped. In fact, some people may actually prefer to discover what type of Evo they are if it might help society or keep them alive."

Holiday, who has been begging to cure, gave up. "Wow, I didn't think that way."

Candice snorted. "That's because you're not as smart as I am and I mean street smart. You've only read the books based on _specific _people's opinions unlike me who heard the ones who are effected by what they opinionated in. Bias sampling is not as great as unbias."

"Wow, from the fact that you abuse your brother, you're really sympathetic." Holiday added making the woman snort again and then a dark aura shadowed across the room making everyone shiver.

"Get this cupcake." Candice put her pointer under Holiday's chin. "I'm not being sympathetic. I'm making you aware of why you're being a selfish pain in the ass. So leave me alone and tell that pathetic goth lady too." Her voice was sickeningly sweet making everyone turn sick except Noah who had gotten used to it.

"Holy hell Noah! How are you use to this?" Rex questioned still feeling the icy chills in his spine flowing through his nanite blood.

Noah shrugged. "My sister has done worse. She killed my dog when I rejected her and she wasn't afraid of killing someone worse if I reject her again. I've gotten used to her painful experiments and learn how to embrace the pain and what to do with the severe damage she caused me."

"Then why aren't you brain damage?"

"My sister wants my brain to be fully functional to be aware of my experience throughout the experiment so she doesn't tamper directly to my brain."

"Yup!" Candice smirked gruesomely as she lit another cigarette. "Now all you brats are giving me a headache! I'm heading upstairs." She walked up the stairs to her room.

Six (who was also there and been keeping silent like usual) was tending to Holiday's dropped self-esteem while the boys were no longer feeling the chilly air.

ooOOooOOoo

"I never saw your sister so serious. I still can't see how she's related to you." Rex stated while they were walking through the neighborhood to escape the possibility of another chilly moment. Marcus decided to go home with a cheeky grin.

"My older sister was born as a genius while I was born as the proud little brother. My sister was sane before the nanite event, but afterwards, the nanites infesting her body drove her crazy and unrepairable If you think the incurables were impossible to heal, check my sister's nanites! I was there when it happened. She was in a lab and I was helping her by giving her what she needed. She also taught me about her experiment. She was in the middle of finding the cure for cancer which she was close to until the nanite explosion caused a reaction to the experiment. My sister protected me from its blast to only effect her." Noah frowned and was close to tears as the recollection stormed in his mind. He stopped walking to control his feelings.

Rex took notice and comforted Noah by one arm wrapped around him and another hand wiping the tear away with a swipe of his thumb. Noah looked at him depressingly. "It's okay. By how your sister is now, she is pretty sane."

Noah looked away closing his eyes. "The blast infusing with her nanites enhanced the nanites not in shape-shifting but in knowledge. My sister's brain expanded in knowledge. She didn't learn new knowledge but her mind became more graphic and memorable such as she can remember everything in greater detail but it was all coming at once that her mind couldn't handle it. The pain she suffered also infected her emotions. The sweet loving easy-going sister I once had became..." The blond trailed off unable to say anything.

"It's alright Noah. That's in the past." Rex cooed.

"I know." He groaned. "But then she became violent and thrashing at anything available. She no longer went to school, dressed appropriately or let anyone deny her or order her. My parents couldn't stand being near her so called the police. I was only ten and I was so scared but I protected my sister. I used myself to protect others from her insanity."

"Noah...How did you live through it?" Rex couldn't imagine a ten year old abused by facing someone as deadly as a hungry rabid bear.

"With every blow, I saw it in her eyes that she was holding back and in the middle of it, when she saw the blood come out of my mouth, tears poured down her eyes as she continued to beat me. She would hold back and each day, I prepared myself for when she had her outburst. And then she found herself creating projects and experiments and wanted to use me as a guinea pig. At first I denied because I was more afraid of her projects than her fists. That's how my dog died. I agreed afterwards and soon, day after day, she made me take different tests that nearly killed me but afterwards, I don't feel it but I know it was painful. She held back though. Candice is cruel and had done so many unspeakable things but she never left me traumatized severely. She takes her procedures carefully and never screw with my brain. In a way, I became used to it because afterwards, I know my sister is still in there holding back as much as she can." Noah let a small smile appear.

Rex smiled as well. "How about we get some pizza and play video games? That always cheers you up."

Noah nodded. "Thanks Rex."

"No problem! We're best friends...well second best friend since Marcus won't allow it." They laughed. They continued walking. "Hey, how did you become friends with Marcus anyway?"

"Our parents were friends and we met at a daycare center. We've been friends since we were diapers literally. He would fight off bullies and do anything to make me happy which usually ends up bad sometimes."

"And he isn't gay?" Rex arched an eyebrow.

"100% straight. He's going steady with his girlfriend at school. We've talked and all. A lot of people makes that same mistake but Marcus doesn't care. He'll correct them only when they ask. He has a lot of patience." Noah responded happily.

"Uh huh." Rex said half-heartedly and then looked away from the blond.

"Marcus parents run dojos across the country. His mother gave me kick boxing lessons." Noah further explained.

"Yeah, cool." Rex said without a care.

"Hey, I'm just explaining. Rex, what's wrong?" Noah walked in front of him.

"Nothing. Just that..." Rex felt his cheeks blushed at the sight of a cute clueless Noah waiting for a reason. "I..."

"Rex, watch out!" Noah lunged forward toppling both of them down to the ground. A brown evo that looked much like a centipede and butterfly nearly trampled them.

"Ugh! I _seriously_ hate centipedes!" Rex got up to form his smack hands. "Do you need me to hold it down?"

Noah looked at the Evo for a second to think about the situation. The evo was-

"Ugh!" Noah saw a flash of white and then his nanites began reacting.

"Noah, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just let me do the job first." Noah raised his hand and quickly healed the evo into a woman. "Something happened to my sister. I haven't told you yet but these nanites I made are linked with hers. We gotta go!" Noah ran back towards his house.

Rex changed his legs into his ride catching up to Noah. "Get on!"

Noah jumped on wrapping his arms around Rex's waist. They reached his house to see holes of different sizes on the house and shattered glasses across the lawn.

"Holy Hell! What happened here?" Rex couldn't believe the house was still standing.

"I don't know but I'm afraid to find out." Noah jumped off to sprint into his house to see the struggled chaos of every single thing ruined. A pained moan was heard upstairs. The blond reached to where he knew Candice's room was and saw Caesar on the floor untouched. He quickly scanned the man to see a small hole that's been pierced through Caesars arm.

Rex caught up. "Caesar! What happened?"

Noah raised a hand towards his way. "Don't bother. He's drugged but he'll live. That meant my sister was aware that someone or something was after her."

"How are you so sure?" Rex stared at his brother. "Now that I think about it, Caesar was the reason why your sister was driven mad in the first place."

"My sister never liked pointing out fingers. She claims it to be too much of a problem to deal with. No. You're brother was drugged to have his pulse slow down so it must've been an evo or a machine tracking her based on heart pulse."

"Then why didn't she drug herself?"

"It's all in her plan. She caused trouble so she needed a way out. She may do things out of boredom but I know my sister. Everything comes from a reason. She wanted to be caught so it could finally be dealt with but the question is where is she?"

"I don't think we can find any clues here. Everything looks trashed up to me."

Noah didn't say anything. He left Caesar's body to search in between the bed that has been thrown slanted. He then check the broken drawers on the ground and the remains of the half-sliced closet it belong to. He picked up remains of the floor and threw it out the door. Suddenly Noah stopped picking up remains and then picked up a plush bunny in the size of his palm.

"A bunny?" Rex inspected it to see nothing out of the usual. It was just a white small furry bunny with brown eyes and pink paws.

"I gave her this when I was seven for Christmas. I only had a dollar and eighteen cents so I got her this."

"A bunny." Rex said in a firm tone. "How is this going to help us?"

"Before my sister left, she burned all her stuff and then left with nothing but the clothes on her back." Noah ran his thumb on the bunny's head to have it tilt open. There lay was a button. A smirk ran across the blond's face. "Found it."

He pressed the button and a map of the earth showed tracking his sister. It stopped in a location and then floated close to the area. "They're out in the Pacific on an unknown island."

"Then let's get to it! I'll call Holiday." Rex was about to press his ear piece but Noah stopped him.

"No. Whoever kidnapped my sister is high tech. I know a faster ride. Only call them to pick up Caesar. Come with me." Noah walked out of the room towards the basement.

Rex did as he was told. "Where are we going?" He asked since they were heading a different direction from the training grounds.

"The aircrafts. My sister is an inventor. She keeps a dozen of personal aircraft creations over here." They stopped in front of a circular steel door. Noah put his hands on the door and then it was activated open.

"I notice something else too. How come you can make weapons out of your body like me?" Rex asked.

"Not everyone's nanites are the same. You make the weapons, I heal the Evo's better than you." Noah pointed out and then stepped into the room. Rex followed with him and then felt his jaw drop. Noah wasn't kidding. There were hundreds of different vehicles that looked somewhat similar to ordinary vehicles but with a more tech design.

"This is amazing!" Rex kept circling himself around trying to see every creation. Noah ignored him and then floated through the air grabbing Rex with him. "Hey! I didn't know you can do that!"

"That's because I didn't need to fight in the air." The blond reminded the Evo and they stopped to float next to what looked like a jet. Noah touched the door and it slid open. It was strange. There were nothing inside but three circles arranged like a triangle in the center. Noah stood on the one above the two other circles.

The circle lit up and holographic controls were shown. Noah only placed his hand on the holographic controls and the jet was turned on. Noah pulled out a holographic cable cord and then pulled out the tail of the bunny revealing a hole. He connected the two and the the jet made beep bob sounds.

**Coordinates towards Candice injected. Jet going at the speed of light turned on. **

"What?" Before Rex knew it, an entrance was opened for the jet to go through. At the other end was a water fall and then just a flashed of colored lines. Abruptly it stopped and they were above an island. "So how are we getting in?"

Noah ignored him again as he ordered the jet. "Invisibility, sound and temperature controls turn on."

The jet beep bop again and the jet turned invisible. It started to lower itself on the sand of the beach of the island. Noah grabbed the bunny and then turned away from the controls to grab Rex's hand. "The area is filled with heat sensors and cameras. The jet is currently hiding ours. My nanites will be able to hide our bodies but you have to continue holding my hand."

The Evo immediately blushed. "Sure." He tightened his hold on the hand.

The airplane's door opened and the two ran out holding hand in hand. Noah of course, made them fly over the jungle to not waste any time while following the directions on the map. What they thought would be smooth flying was interrupted by a laser blast shot at them.

The blast knocked Noah conscienceless that Rex had to catch Noah's body as he released his boogie pack to land them safely on the ground. "What the hell hit us?" The Evo got his answer when cannons were brought out surrounding them. He jumped out of the way using his boogie pack again as all the cannons tried to shoot them at once.

"Oh no. Come on Noah! Wake up!" Rex pleaded as he tried to dodge the canon balls. He found security in a cave in a mountain. Rex looked down at his friend seeing that he was truly conscienceless Luckily, the bunny was still with them. Rex checked the map to see that Candice was near where they were. Just another mountain ahead. The Evo looked down once more at his best friend contemplating what to do.

"Don't worry, Noah...I won't leave you." Rex held Noah close to him in his decision to wait until he woke up. Whatever chaos that was coming and how much time they were wasting to stop whatever is happening until it was too late, didn't matter to Rex. He almost lost Noah too many times. He can't lose him again.

Before he knew it, he kissed Noah on the lips to wake up.

A/N: Embrace the gayness! Gayness is not an oppression! Neither is it just sexual satisfaction! It is a privilege to be different! I also support gay marriage because it's suppose to be about vows, not sexuality! Who's with me?

Whoo! I ate too much rainbow chocolate! I'm only a child so I can't drink to get drunk, but a child's version of beer, cigarettes and drugs is CANDY! Muhahahahaha! I don't know what's worse. Cancer or diabetes? C(:


	4. Girls and Science

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I just had too much on my mind.

WARNING: YURI!

Chapter 4: Girls and Science

Isn't it annoying how you continuously hear your enemies laugh like goofballs? Candice certainly were annoyed. Her wrists, ankles and neck was chained by chains that made her incapable of getting out.

"Yes! It looks like you're pathetic expirement was a failure Ms. Nixon! Do you have anything to say?" A brunette woman in a lab coat and wore harry potter glasses asked omniously. Candice wished that her enemy could at least look threatening.

"**Shut up**." Candice deadpanned. Instead of 'You will never get away with this!' or 'Some other dude will stop you!'. Doesn't every hero wish to just tell their lousy enemies to shut up.

The woman looked at her dumbfounded and then growled. "Watch your mouth Ms. Nixon or else it will be the last time you'll ever say another word!"

"Denise, five words. You. Need. To. Get. Laid." Candice adviced calmly making the woman furious.

"Don't you sass me!" She took out a sword and cut off Candice's head.

"Is that the best you got?" The blond commented as her head hung from the chain. Her body stayed still in her control.

Denise seethed with anger. "You've always been ahead of me! Even before the nanite event! I will discover your secrets and I shall complete it to create the most indestructible immortal body and rule the galaxy!"

Candice rolled her eyes. "Well, it looks like you're gonna fail."

Denise laughed insanely. "What makes you think that? You're pathetic excuse of a brother was knocked out by one blast!"

"That's where you're wrong." Candice smirked as her head disinergrated and reappeared on her body. "Now how about you cut off my arms and legs and we'll fight one on one."

"I'm no fool! And what do you mean I'm wrong?"

Candice groaned. "Seriously Denise, you're smart but you're one seriously crazed up gumball. Look for yourself."

"Computer! Show me!" Denise ordered and a screen appeared to her.

Rex was only going to give a sweet peck on the lips but then he was oddly held by the neck and was being kissed back. He jumped back and saw a very AWAKE and UNHARMED Noah smiling at him! "I thought you were unconscience!"

"I wasn't." He scratched his head guiltily. "I wanted to see what you would do if I was unconscience."

"Wha-wha-wha- You- You're as crazy as your sister!" Rex claimed with an accused finger.

"Sorry, but I really like you Rex. Candice smacked me a bit before this happen to do something about it."

"So you got purposely hit by a blast that could've actually killed you to see if I would kiss you?" Rex gawked at him.

Noah shrugged one shoulder. "Yeah~ But that's not the only reason!" He assured him.

"Oh really?" Rex was having brain malfunction!

"Yeah, I'm able to consume the data of the blast and use it as my power. Watch this!" Noah nade an X with his arm and then unfold it creating a huge blast of red energy familar to the other. It vaporated the landscape like a vacuum and then there was an explosion which made a utopia appear there very eyes as the forcefield surrounding the island disappeared.

"Wha-" Before Rex could ask Noah kissed him on the lips. Noah pulled back smirking.

"My sister is a nut case but then it does rub off on people. Or maybe these nanites are making me irresponsible." Noah thought because he's usually the conserved responsible guy but now he didn't care. Is this what power feel like?

"I am seriously rethinking about my feelings." Rex deadpanned. Noah ignored him and pulled him up as he flied through the landscape of trees that had fallen to their doom due to him.

"NO! How could it be?" Denise demanded killer robots to kill Noah.

Candice sighed. "Denise, I made my brother the ultimate cure for nanites. Of course I made him indestructible! His nanites makes him adaptive instantly to every situation and yet still stays in control of it. He isn't immortal and neither am I but he's not gonna die easy."

The woman slammed her fists against the wall and then charged towards Candice with hell's fire behind her. "I am sick of your fucking mouth, YOU BITCHING KNOW-IT-ALL! Always first place! Always the favorite! You even stole my boyfriend!"

"I didn't sleep with him or even knew he exist until you started haunting me down." The genius reasoned boredly.

Denise growled and then chuckled nodding her head distantly as tears fell down. "I was filled with so much rage! I worked harder! I was prettier! I was the star to everyone until that damn nanite event and suddenly you went PORN STAR! I vowed to have my revenge to kill you and be the best! I found out your weaknesses-"

"Listen here bitch," Candice glared down at the woman who was in fact shorter than her. "All because you made a robot that I couldn't kick off to nebula, don't go off saying you found me out." She said in a whispering venomous voice as if spiders were coming out of her mouth crawling all over you. "I know about your jealousy and heck I know more threatening people who wants to kill me too."

The blond gave a sly darkening immoraled smile leaning her body closer to Denise having the chains hold her. "You're the very few who aren't ugly." Denise felt lips take hers. She felt the need to hurl but then her long hated rival skillfully put her in a trance. Candice's body turned to dust and the she reappeared unchained pushing Denise to the floor.

The blond held Denise's wrists above her head. "Ah! What did you do? I can't move my arms!" The fustrated and scared woman yelled realizing her arms went numb. She glared at the other woman but quickly fell to fear when she licked her lips deviously with a lust filled gaze.

"Considering I purposely made my brother finding me slow and Rex power to cause destruction will take ten minutes, I'll have some fun. Poor Denise, I have a lover right now but I bet a video of us would change his mind for drugging him." Candice took out a small camera out of her back pocket and placed it somewhere that'll give a great view. Denise blushed instantly trying to struggle free but Candice had a hold of her legs as well separating them and making them numb.

"Let's get rid of this and open this thing." She removed the glasses and then opened the lab coat to see the woman below her wearing only a kinky bra and short black mini skirt. The genius chuckled. "Is this how you plan to look once you ruled the universe. It's simply delicious." She unlatched the bra and suckled each of the breasts wantonly staring at Denise's face of despair as she flicked her tongue against the perked nipples.

"No stop! This is rape! Ah! AH!" She couldn't stop moaning while all the more aware of the camera taking every second of this. Candice continued her pleasurable torture circling her tongue around the breasts down the middle of her stomach to the rim of her black mini skirt.

The blond removed the skirt ignoring the please of the brunette. It turned out the evil woman was only wearing a thong. Candice moved the string aside and licked the wet pussy injecting her tongue into the hole while her hands continued to molest the the breast pinching and squeezing.

The brunette was lost in a world of pleasure forgetting her rejections until the touching stopped. She opened her eyes to see a vagina in front of her face. Candice smirked down at her. "You can't be the only one pleasured. Lick me or else." She grinned and Denise hated her all the more but her vagina wanted to be touched and licked. She let out her tongue and began licking and sucking the vagina eagerly.

Candice displayed herself lustfully with her shirt folded on top of her exposed breast in front of the camera moaning and then leaned down as she promised and continued licking the woman. Denise felt relieved until the tongue was quickly gone and replaced by two hands. One hand slid from the bottom sliding against the holes and then reach the top near the hair of her pussy and in between those fingers rubbed and gently pulled the clitoris while the other hand entered and thrusting into her hole unmercifully pounding against her prostate.

Denise feast hungrily at the pussy above her for more while moaning in pleasure during the process. In a flash of white light, they came. Denise licked and swallowed the hot juice. Candice licked her hand and sucked the pussy.

Candice stood up stopping the camera from filming, put her shirt down, put her pants back on and stuffing the camera into her pocket. She walked over to Denise to put redress her and cover her with her lab coat. The evil woman was still stuck in a lust sated aftermath.

Just in time, Rex had successfully punched through a wall with Noah right behind. Behind them was a hall of beatened henchmen and pieces of scrap metal from robots and guns.

"Whoa, what happened to her?" Rex asked spotting the trance-like-woman.

"You guys took so long so I took matters to my own hands." Candice responded calmly.

Noah crossed his arms frowning. "You knew that a hot insane (not much as you) woman was after you so let yourself be captured to do your twisted fantasies. And pulled us in because you need a ride home."

"You know me so well little brother." She smirked.

"WHAT? You make us come all the way here so you could hitch a ride!" Rex was seriously having trouble with these blonds.

"Welcome to the family!" She opened her arms as if asking for a hug.

"Ignore her Rex. I've lived with her my whole life and you'll get used to it. Plus we've realized something more important today." Noah held his hand and Rex blushed looking at a smiling blond. It was one hell of a crazy short mission but then he did realize he really did like Noah. Even for a month of trying to be normal friends again, Rex couldn't stop himself from loving Noah back as much as Noah wanted to love him.

"Yeah." Rex this time took the official step in for a deep kiss. "Will we tell everyone when we get back?"

"Sure. Come on Candice. We'll call Providence to pick up these guys."

"Whatever." The three of them returned to the jet and returned home.

A/N: Still more after this! My first Yuri sex scene! Please don't hate me! There will be a Noex scene! I promise!


	5. Get on the DAMN bed

A/N: So sorry for ignoring this for so long! Haven't been high on candy for a while and I seriously hate dropping out on my stories! Plus they stopped showing generator rex on TV so I sort of forgot all about this! I'm sorry! This is the end!

Chapter 5: Get on the DAMN BED!

Rex and Noah was in the showers making out like the usual couple. Rex was having lots of fun by having his hands tickle his cute blond. Noah giggled. "Stop Rex." He pushed him away but Rex firmly had his arms wrapped around his blond.

"Come on Noah! You were so hyped up to do this!"

"That's because of the extra energy I gained from the blast." He smirked at his boyfriend.

"And when when we were finally going to do it, you knocked out like a light!" Rex sulked at his boyfriend.

"Hey, it was like being high!...Not that I ever tried getting high but you get the point! Grr, let's forget it. We are doing it here and _now_." He assertively kissed Rex and forced the chocolate teen to touch his vanilla skin. Their tongues played and their fingertips sent electric touches over their skin.

Rex lowered his lips to Noah's shoulder to have the scent and taste of vanilla overcome his senses. He trailed his tongue down the shoulder to the outlines of Noah's chest to his abs and then stop at the bellybutton to give it a swirl exciting the blond when Rex got even lower to stop at his pubic hair.

The EVO looked down at the cock challenging his sexuality but it was easy for Rex to know that he wasn't just having sex with any man. It was Noah. _His_ Noah.

He licked the tip of Noah's cock hearing the startled moan quickly covered by a hand. Rex grabbed that hand away. "Noah, let me hear your voice." He let go of that hand knowing that Noah would obey. Rex continued his assault on the cock. Licking and sucking while staring up at his boyfriend completely aroused by the feel of his cock in his lover's mouth.

"Fuck! Rex! I've always imagined this but I never thought it would feel this good!" Noah grips the brunette hair having nothing else to cling to. His heart was beating fast and his stomach was burning. He could feel the lips swirl into a smirk and the licking became more vigorous.

Noah gasped when a surprising finger was injected into his anus. "AH!" Rex pulled away licking his lips sexily. "Found it."

"Oh god, Rex! What was that? What is that?"

"Just your prostate. I did a bit of searching last night realizing I knew nothing about this kind of thing. It feels really good doesn't it. So I've heard." He returns to the weeping cock and made sure three fingers could fit in the virgin hole. Noah couldn't handle the pleasure but then couldn't pull away from either as he was trapped inbetween.

"Wait, stop Rex!" He yanks his head back.

"Ow! Noah!" Rex stands up glaring a bit for interrupting his fun.

He blushes letting go of the dark locks. "Sorry I just don't want to come yet." He turns around. "I...want to come together."

Rex is shock by the holy cuteness plus sexiness and the hotness of his own crotch twitching and hardening in interest. "Sheesh, Noah! Don't turn me on so much. You're going to make it the end of me." He spreaded those round buns licking his dry lips as he placed the head against it.

Noah leans his head back meeting Rex's lustfilled hazed eyes. "I'm sorry." He breathes out feeling excited and scared since he was a virgin.

Rex frowns. "I'm sorry too." He holds Noah's chin. "For not realizing this sooner." He kissed the boy as he entered. Noah groaned in the kiss and found some distraction from the stretching.

Rex made sure to go in and out inch by inch until he was completely sheathed. "Dang, Noah. So tight!" He tried to stay still until Noah felt used to it. When the pressure was exchanged into pleasure, Noah gave his okay. He couldn't remember how long it was but all he could remember that throughout the whole entire pleasured sensation coursing through his body, he was completely satisfied and sated into goo.

They ended up in the bed room continuing their greedy desire to finally be turned to nothing but a bunch of hopeless bodies tangled together.

"That was amazing!" Noah exclaimed when they were finally finished.

"I know. We should've done this sooner. All those wasted years just being friends." Rex chuckled lying on his side staring down at his Noah.

"Well, you weren't gay and I was shy. You were my friend. I didn't want to make uncomfortable and confused because of me. Dating usually ends in disaster so I didn't want to end ours. I didn't want to end this." He intertwined their fingers smiling goofily at the sight.

"Yeah well, good night!" He gave a swift kiss on the cheek and cuddled to his lover.

"Good night."

BUROBUROBURO (I think this is how the alarm should sound, can't remember)

"WHA!" Rex flopped onto the ground. "Ugh! Now! Come on!"

"We should go." Noah was about to stand up but then fell down.

"Noah!" He helped him onto the bed on his stomach.

"Ow! I heard it would hurt but not this much!"

"You should stay then."

"No! I can heal it! My sister made me that way remember." He got off after that. "See! Completely cured!"

"And a virgin again!" Candice appeared at the door. "You should know that completely healing that sort of place makes you a virgin that never been widen by a cock before. Rex will certainly love that, wouldn't you?" She smirked devilishly when Rex blushed. "Well! Get going!"

The two quickly changed and got out the door running towards their destination. "Hey Noah!"

"Yeah, Rex?"

"You're sister might be insane but I kinda agree with her."

"Agree on what?"

They leaped off the roof and flew through the air circling each other.

"That Evos should exist. It's our world and maybe being an Evo does help. It brings good and bad things you know."

"Yeah." Noah wrapped his arms around Rex's shoulders. "It's dangerous as hell but then that's only looking at the dark side of things."

"And if I wasn't an evo, we wouldn't have met." Rex lied their forehead together smiling at his boyfriend.

"Let's never regret it."

"Yeah."

They kissed and welcomed a new future together.

THE END

A/N: SO SORRY IT'S SHORT! But then it's really all kicking ass and stuff. The evil dude comes back and tries to do a lot of evil stuff but with Candice around, they really met their match. She's insane but incredibly smart and Caesar has a girlfriend! Be weary of their children if they have any! Noah and Rex stays heroes and all. And Noah will always feel like a virgin for Rex. Healing can also be a bitch! Remember that!


End file.
